


Breathe

by loudfoule



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, post-explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudfoule/pseuds/loudfoule
Summary: Mello has to deal with the aftershocks of the explosion.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Triple Drabble Challenge  
> Request: "Hello Dear! Rain for Matt X Mello please!🖤" by Asraella

Mello was leaned against the window, watching the world outside illuminated by streetlamps. ~~~~

The sound of the falling rain mixed with the windshield wipers and the steady roar of Matt’s beloved Camaro, racing the deserted streets careless of the speed limit, was lulling him to sleep.

All at once, a light almost blinded them, soon followed by a loud thunder.

“Woah! That was close, huh?” Matt whistled.

A weak “Yeah…” was the only reply he received.

Matt glanced for a moment at the blond but blamed the painkillers for the faltering in his voice.

Then another thunder ripped the silence.

“Christ” Mello muttered, trying his best to calm himself down.

“Mello, what’s wrong?”

The worry painted in Matt’s face was clear enough to Mello even with his eyes squeezed shut.

Before Matt could do anything, a deafening clap came again immediately after a bolt of lightning. ~~~~

A choked gasp came from Mello’s mouth as he opened his eyes wide and frantically looked around, unknowingly rubbing the bandages covering the scar on the left side of his face. His breathing was labored.

Matt promptly parked the car at the side of the road.

“Hey, look at me, Mello! It’s over, you’re here, with me. Nothing’s gonna happen to you. It was just a thunder. It’s alright, Mel. Just breathe.”

He held his face in his hands, lifting his chin to make him look at him in the eyes.

“Matt…”

“Yeah, I’m right here, Mels. It’s alright.”

Mello breathed shakily, letting his head rest on the crook of Matt’s neck. His scent never failed to bring him the much needed comfort.

Gradually, his heartbeat slowed down. He tilted his head to see the redhead’s emerald green eyes and kissed him softly.

“Thank you,” he whispered, leaning on Matt’s shoulder.

“Anytime Mel, anytime”


End file.
